A mounting device for mounting a fuel injector on an intake manifold is already known from German Published Patent Application No. 29 26 490, according to which a mounting element axially fixes the fuel injector to the fuel distribution line or to a plug nipple, the mounting element being designed as a U-shaped securing clasp having two legs which are elastic in the radial direction. In the assembled state, the securing clasp engages in matching recesses of the plug nipple and is snapped into place in a recess in a connection piece of the fuel injector, the recess being designed as an annular groove. The axial clearance between the recesses and the securing clasp as well as between the annular groove and the securing clasp should be kept small, in order to achieve accurate fixation of the fuel injector without stresses on the gasket.
Particularly disadvantageous in the mounting device known from German Published Patent Application No. 29 26 490 is the warping effect of the various mounting elements on the fuel injector. The flux of force generated in the fuel injector results in deformations and thus to lift changes of the valve needle and even to jamming as well as a compressive and bending load on the housing components, which usually have thin walls and are welded to one another at several points. Furthermore, any mounting measure, for example by a contact flange, leads to an increase in the radial expansion of the fuel injector and thus to higher space requirements in the installation.